Ghoulia Yelps/cartoon
Ghoulia Yelps debuted in the cartoon series in the Volume 1 webisode "Jaundice Brothers", which premiered on May 5, 2010. She is voiced by Audu Paden in the English version of the cartoon. Volume 1 Webisodes When Radio KBLOOD announces a contest of which the prize is that the Jaundice Brothers come play at the winner's school's homecoming dance, Ghoulia helps Frankie put together a tape to sent in. As luck has it, they win the contest. When Monster High hosts its 1361st Annual Charity Talon Show, Ghoulia helps along backstage to keep the show running smoothly. Ghoulia tries out for the Fear Squad, where she needs to impress the demanding captain: Cleo. A remark about "dead weight" has her dropping out early. Ghoulia's Trigular Calcometry 101 class is hosted by a substitute teacher, Lou Zarr, who does not get along with the class. A conflict with Deuce leaves him petrified, upon which Ghoulia and the other students consider the class dismissed. Ghoulia and her friends organize a double-surprise party for Frankie and Draculaura, who are respectively having their Sweet 16 (days) and Sweet 1600. As part of the organization, Ghoulia and the others have to reject invitations by both Frankie and Draculaura for a single-surprise party for the other. While not fun, the double-surprise party makes it all worth it. Ghoulia takes the pictures to remember the party by. Clawdeen Wolf tries to get the SAT answers from Ghoulia, but Ghoulia won't have any of it. She waits until just before the time's up, then speed-writes her answers down so that Clawdeen can't copy her. Frankie is leaving a trail of chaos around the school, which Ghoulia deduces to be the result from her neckbolts being put it in wrongly, thus reversing her polarity. She catches up with her friend and fixes the problem. Ghoulia has her eyes on Slo Mo, but is too shy to talk to him. Draculaura, Frankie, and Clawdeen offer to help her out, but their aid is of such quality that Ghoulia timely decides to go with her own instinct. When Frankie develops a zit on her cheek, Ghoulia applies acne medication. There's a school's production of Hamlet coming up and Ghoulia tries to land a role. Her oration in Zombie, however, is not a success. An eyeball fight breaks out during Biteology and Ghoulia participates. Ghoulia is present at school when Headless Headmistress Bloodgood announces that Irene Maiden has been freed. It is both Friday the 13th and Halloween, a rare occurrence that spells bad luck galore until three o'clock. Cleo hands Ghoulia an amulet that will protect them, refusing to carry it herself because it doesn't go with her outfit. Ghoulia uses the amulet to make it safely to the big clock in the hallway and put it forward to three o'clock. TV specials TBA Volume 2 Webisodes Ghoulia records a practice session of the Fear Squad until Cleo asks her to get her something to drink. When she returns, she is promptly tasked to help prepare fearleading try-outs. Ghoulia and Cleo have finished promoting the Fear Squad try-outs and are on their way to the gymnasium to meet the new recruits that Cleo is certain have gathered. Bar Frankie, the gymnasium is empty. Ghoulia learns that one of the Gloom Beach judges is present at the casketball match and informs Cleo. Ghoulia provides technical support for the Spirit Rally. Later that evening, she dances with Slo Mo. When the Fear Squad tries to get into Gloom Beach the wildcard way; by creating a fearleading video and getting it a million hits on FrightTube in two days, Ghoulia is put in charge of the technical matters. The Fear Squad's video has barely gotten any hits, so the team tries to promote it. Due to Ghoulia's help, they manage to lure in a big audience and reach 999,999 hits. However, FrightTube chooses that moment to crash. The Fear Squad anxiously looks on as Ghoulia tries to do something about the crash. Despite her best efforts, the clock strikes 3:00 PM before she succeeds. Cleo tearfully thanks her friends for all they've done, but the mood is promptly improved when Deuce delivers the news that FrightTube crashed because of all the traffic to their video. Rather than a million hits, they've got twn million hits. Their Gloom Beach invitation follows soon after. To her dismay, Ghoulia finds that the Fear Squad will be staying in a decrepit cottage. When Scary Murphy hands the Fear Squad a list of chores to do, Ghoulia helps along. After finishing the chores, Ghoulia and Cleo work out a routine while the rest of the Fear Squad relaxes at the beach. The Fear Squad gathers at dusk to memorize the routine but they are watched by the werecats. It is discovered only at the competition that the werecats stole the Fear Squad's routine and gave it to Smogsnorts. Cleo uses the movements from the chores Scary Murphy had them do to improvise a new routine, which wins them the spirit staff. Ghoulia and the rest of the Fear Squad have become a target of revenge for the werecats. First they are splashed with water just as a fearbook photo is supposed to be made, and then Cleo is tricked into agreeing to stay at Monster High on the night of Friday the 13th. Special webisodes TBA TV specials TBA Volume 3 Webisodes TBA Special webisodes TBA TV specials TBA Gallery Webisode gallery Party Planners - surprise.jpg Cyrano de Ghoulia - Ghoulia is shy.jpg Mad Science Fair - unhappy Ghoulia.jpg Mad Science Fair - payback.jpg Date of the Dead - thumbs up.jpg Varsity Boos - zombies dance.jpg Falling Spirits - incredulous Ghoulia.jpg Fatal Error - panic is here.jpg Witch Trials - beach trust.jpg Road to Monster Mashionals - start polishing.jpg MH-Ghoulia-Notebook.png|Ghoulia's notebook, which she has filled with Dead Fast sketches DaydreamofthedeadGhoulia.jpg|"Uhhhhh." Daydreamofthedead.jpg Don't Cheer the Reaper - Ghoulia stops Toralei.jpg ghoulianoglasses.PNG|Ghoulia without glasses. Ghouliaglassesbroken.PNG|Ghoulia's glasses broken Cleo18899.PNG|Meet Cleo's "Friend" CleoGhoulia.jpg|Ghoulia encouraging Cleo Ghoulia_BringIt.png|Bring It! Yuyu.jpg Zwe4y6.jpg Ghoulia, Clawdeen, Draculaura and Frankie Fearleading.PNG|Ghoulia and other ghouls Fearleading Ghoulia_normalsmile.png DeadFastGhoulia.jpg Img 4758677.jpg GhouliaLunchLady.jpg|Ghoulia as a lunch lady serving lunch along with Frankie to earn money for her scooter. The Need for Speed - cool Ghoulia.jpg|Ghoulia showing her scooter to everyone when they're cheering on her for a new stunt. Ghoulia in Tears.jpg|Ghoulia in tears crying when her scooter is stolen by Toralei. 005.PNG|Ghoulia, Frankie, Cleo and Clawdeen from their Dot Dead Gorgeous outfits in "Boo Year's Eve". Cleo Deuce and Ghoulia Boo Year's Eve.jpg|"One..." Ghoulia in her Dot Dead Gorgeous outfit along with Cleo and Deuce. Cleo & Ghoulia Popcorn Cheeks.jpg|Cleo and Ghoulia made both their mouths full of popcorn and fat-looking like squirrels' nut-filled mouths along with Slo Mo and Deuce. Cleo & Ghoulia and the Upside Down Trick.jpg|Cleo and Ghoulia balancing each other. Ghoulia hugging the tree.PNG|Ghoulia hugging the old tree to make him happy along with Frankie, Abbey, Eyera, and Slo Mo. Tortoise and The Scare - Ghoulia incoming.jpg|Ghoulia is soaring through the catacombs after the dragon sneezes with a feather. Special webisode gallery Super Fan - Ghoulia's predictions.jpg ghoulia0099122.png ghoulia00991202.png ghouliascream.png|Ghoulia's banshee scream TV special gallery New Ghoul @ School - Ghoulia intro.jpg|Ghoulia - The Smartest Ghoul in School - Ghoulia's introduction and title card GhouliaSlowMoeNGAS.png|Ghoulia and Slo Mo dance Picture 412.png|Ghoulia's Dawn of the Dance outfit Untitledgggggggggggggggg.jpg|Ghoulia, Clawdeen, Draculaura, Frankie, and Cleo in their Dawn of the Dance outfits in "Fright On!". Untitledg.jpg|"Fright On!" The party is started after Van Hellscream and Crabgrass was defeated and turned into stone by Deuce, along with Clawd, Clawdeen, Cleo, Draculaura, Frankie, Ghoulia, Gil, Heath, Holt and Lagoona with the werewolves and vampires. Ghoulii.png|Ghoulia in "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?" AbbeyandGhoulia.jpg GhouliandAbbey.jpg Abbey,Frankie and Ghoulia SS.jpg Frankie, Ghoulia and Spectra in Ghouls Rule.jpg Ghoulia has an idea.PNG Sem título 4.png Could this be....PNG Ghoulia found Robecca's headband.PNG Ghoulia Yelps and Abbey Bominable (Skultimate Roller Maze).png|Ghoulia and Abbey Bominable (in their Skultimate Roller Maze outfits). Gil, Ghoulia and Cupid in the Scaris TV special.PNG Ghoulia playing the accordion.PNG Category:Volume 1 characters Category:Volume 2 characters Category:Volume 3 characters Category:New Ghoul @ School characters Category:Fright On! characters Category:Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love? characters Category:Escape From Skull Shores characters Category:Friday Night Frights characters Category:Ghouls Rule characters Category:Scaris: City of Frights characters Category:From Fear to Eternity characters Category:13 Wishes characters